yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Chancellor Sheppard
| anime debut = | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution | gender = male | affiliation = * Cyber Style Dojo * Duel Academy | occupation = Chancellor | anime deck = Cyber Style | wc08deck = Master Sheppard | japanese voice = | english voice = | italian voice = Marco Balbi }} ' Sheppard', known in Japan as Samejima 「鮫島校長」, is the chancellor of Duel Academy in the first year. During the first year he recruits Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Crowler and Banner to guard the seven Spirit Gates from the Shadow Riders. When Kagemaru arrives at Academy Island, Sheppard is the first to recognize him as the school's superintendent. In the second year, he left the job to Crowler. He leaves the school to invite duelists to the Genex Tournament and to confront Zane. Sheppard meets Zane in a monastery on top of a mountain, where Zane seemingly trained as a duelist when he was a child. Although Sheppard loses when Zane betrays his "Cyber End Dragon", he gives Zane a Genex Medallion and invites him to the tournament. Then he returns near the end of the second year to reclaim his job. At the start of third year he is concerned that his best duelist Jaden is still in the lowest rank dorm, hoping that Professor Viper whom he has just hired would push the boy into advancement. In the original Japanese, he wanted Viper there to help Jaden continue to grow as a duelist. No mention of getting him to be promoted was ever mentioned. At the end of the third season, during a meeting with Crowler, he decides he will begin a search for the remaining students who disappeared in the Abandoned Dorm. Personality Sheppard has all the traits of a beloved school head master. Being both a strict disciplinarian, and a child at heart. He has been known to stand up and cheer when watching a particularly exciting duel, and covets a kiss from Ms. Dorothy enough to make it a prize for winning competitions. Deck Anime Sheppard plays a Cyber-Style Deck, similar but different from Zane's, whereas Zane's Deck focuses mostly on strengthening his monsters directly, Sheppard's Deck focuses on a more indirect approach, where he can turn his opponent's cards against them in both a physical and a metaphorical sense. Such cards include "Cyber Shadow Gardna" (a Trap Card that has the same attack points as the monster it is battling) and "Scrap Fusion" (which allows the user to Summon a Fusion Monster from their opponent's Fusion Deck). His most prominent cards are "Cyber Ogre" and its Fusion counterpart, "Cyber Ogre 2", both of which gain additional ATK when battling an opponent's monster. Video games World Championship 2008 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters